


Hero

by Luthien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-26
Updated: 2004-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Snape has an unusual hobby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at snape100 in 2004.

Dumbledore went down first, at the hands of the Dark Lord.

Lupin was next, brought down by a horde of ravening Red Caps.

Moody fell under a scrum of Death Eaters.

Snape picked off the Death Eaters one by one. Then he dispatched Voldemort with a negligent wand flick.

Potter looked outraged at Snape for stealing his thunder. Snape dispatched him, too, and let out a satisfied laugh. The deluxe edition of _Wizarding Warriors_ by Marshman's Magical Militaria was worth every single Knut. Those who dismissed it as 'just a game of toy soldiers' didn't know what they were missing.


End file.
